Fairytale gone bad
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Peut-être que Sora et Co sont rentrés sur l’île, et tout, mais il y en a d’autres pour qui la réalité est dure… et non, on ne parle pas d’Axel et de Roxas…


****

FAIRYTALE GONE BAD

**Résumé :** _Peut-être que Sora et Co sont rentrés sur l'île, et tout, mais il y en a d'autres pour qui la réalité est dure… et non, on ne parle pas d'Axel et de Roxas…_

**Langue : **French (apprenons le français avec DuncanHeart xD)

**Personnage : **Mickey (ne vous posez SURTOUT PAS de questions)

**Genre :** Inclassable… et humour, bien sûr.

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** - Mickey appartient en général à Disney (à part lors de mariages contre-nature où il doit se taper son beau-père, Square Enix)

_**Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ?? : p**_

_**Bon allez, je me fends d'une « Bonne lecture ! » et taïaut !**_

Le Roi Mickey soupira, assis confortablement dans sa bibliothèque, son fidèle Pluto à ses côtés. Il caressa avec distraction la tête du chien, qui lui bava abondamment dessus.

Ca partait d'une bonne intention.

- MIIIICKEY CHERIII !, fit la voix délicate et crispante de la reine-mégère apprivoisée ?? _**(Encore du Shakespeare –pour ceux qui me connaissent-… qu'est-ce que vous voulez, je suis fan xD)**_.

- Oui ?, lâcha le roi juste avant que sa mie ne fasse irruption.

Minnie s'avança avec détermination et déposa avec difficulté le…

Dans la vie, il y a **lourd**. Il y a aussi **lourd-lourd**.

… en l'occurrence, le **lourd-lourd-lourd-lourd-lourd-lourd-lourd-lourd-lourd-lourd** dossier politico-socio-économique du Château Disney.

Mickey eut la désagréable impression que ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites.

- Au boulot !!, conclut Minnie en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant.

Le roi regarda avec insistance le dossier, dans l'espoir qu'il rapetisserait un peu.

Voyant qu'un tel miracle était logiquement impossible, (il s'en passait décidément des choses au Château Disney, ne serait-ce que pour les prières de la population de mettre la tête de la reine dans les toilettes et de tirer la chasse) il re-soupira, re-caressa la tête du chien (qui lui re-bava dessus) et, se préparant mentalement à l'épreuve qui l'attendait, il pensait :

« _Vivement la prochaine invasion de Sans-cœurs !!_ »

_**FIN**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**« Quoi ?? » J'entends déjà d'ici vos hurlements de fanfiqueurs enragés (« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est de cette fic pourrie ?? »,- même moi, je reconnais, elle est nulle -)… hééééé non, fort heureusement, y'a une seconde partie (plus longue et plus intéressante aussi xD)**_

_**Mouhahaha, vous n'avez toujours pas le droit de m'empaler.**_

* * *

**Résumé :** _Peut-être que Sora et Co sont rentrés sur l'île, et tout, mais il y en a d'autres pour qui la réalité est dure… et non, on ne parle pas d'Axel et de Roxas…_

**Langue : **French (hé ho, je ne vais pas changer de langue dans le même fic !! : ppppp)

**Personnage : **Xemnas (sans commentaires)

**Genre :** Euh… Drama & Humor, ce n'est pas un peu bizarre ?? xD

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** - Xemnas est le demi-frère de Mickey xD

_**What else ?? xD**_

_- Oh, mon Kingdom Hearts est en ruines… je vais devoir tout recommencer à zéro…, soupira Xemnas en levant ses mains vers l'astre détruit…_

* * *

Un an plus tard.

L'ex-Supérieur de l'Organisation XIII, l'avatar de Xehanort, l'assistant maudit d'Ansem le Sage, le simili rêvant d'un royaume des ténèbres, un monde où les coquilles vides trouveraient enfin un cœur, il erre dans les abysses du néant.

Une ombre fugace telle une mouche qui passe… euh, ahem… bref, il était un peu désespéré.

* * *

Le conte de fées commence par une sombre nuit d'été, sur le balcon de la Forteresse Oubliée, où Xehanort songeait. _**(Bravo pour l'allusion à Shakespeare xD) **_

Il pensait : Que deviennent le corps et l'âme, sans le cœur ?

Question hautement philosophique, à laquelle le jeune homme se promettait de répondre.

Première étape : gruger le vieux Ansem, à l'esprit bien trop fermé, pour avoir le labo à lui tout seul ; seconde étape : ouvrir la Porte des Ténèbres…

Mouhahaha. Un plan de génie. Un plan à sa mesure.

Xehanort se mit à tourner sur lui-même en ricanant.

Ansem passait par là et se disait qu'il faudrait stopper sur les vitamines avec ce pauvre Xehanort.

* * *

Des années plus tard, coincé ici... enfin, son simili était coincé ici.

Des années de travail acharné pour réaliser son rêve.

En plus, il y avait entrainé treize personnes, les membres de son Organisation plus Ansem le Sage… encore qu'il s'en fichait un peu de ça.

L'univers aurait été plongé dans le néant qu'il n'en aurait pas été plus affecté.

Néant… quel mot merveilleux !!

C'est là que Xemnas, pour la première fois de sa vie, comprit qu'il était VRAIMENT mégalomane.

* * *

Ahem. Xemnas revient pour continuer pour terminer sa thérapie morale…

La dernière fois, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était mégalomane, et devinez quoi… il est devenu encore plus fan de lui-même.

* * *

Finalement, ce vieux Ansem avait raison.

Ils ne savaient rien sur les cœurs.

IL ne savait rien sur les cœurs.

Tout simplement parce que les cœurs sont abstraits, ils peuvent exister sans exister réellement.

Comme les similis, qui ont bien l'organe qui pompe le sang et le renvoie vers les muscles.

C'était au niveau _concret_.

Au niveau _abstrait_, ils ne pouvaient rien ressentir.

Mais… comment pouvaient-ils _vouloir_ un cœur ?

Xemnas tenta de prendre sa tête entre ses mains, sentant la migraine, mais sa main ne réussit d'à traverser son cerveau.

Dépité, le simili abandonna.

_Dépité ?? N'était-il sensé ne rien ressentir ??_

C'est désespérant.

Voilà comment le conte de fées se termine (mal) : les guerriers de la Keyblade, malgré leur tolérance envers les ténèbres, eux qui vivaient dans la lumière, méprisaient les êtres frontaliers de ces deux entités, et avaient anéanti à petit feu le moindre espoir de ces derniers.

Xemnas ricana. On ne pouvait pas les tromper.

S'il y avait bien une chose que les similis ne possédaient pas, c'était bien de l'espoir.

_**FIN**_

_**Oui tous les personnages de ce fic soupirent au début… (Soupire) xD**_

_**Reviews appréciées (même si j'avoue que c'est pourri)**_

**DuncanHeart

* * *

**

**DuncanHeart**


End file.
